


支配

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Manipulation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 半強逼的英香H，殖民大國黑英x少許斯德哥爾摩症的港仔------亞瑟坐在桃花心木的椅子上，頭微微向右傾，一雙祖母綠的眼眸毫無溫度，像個帝王睨睥世人般俯視王嘉龍。指尖勾起了皮帶的扣將其鬆開，然後俐落地拉開褲子。他向跪在他眼前的東亞殖民地抬了抬頭，示意他開始動作。「又不是第一次，你還不知道怎麼做嗎？」「嗯？」他挑眉，重重地哼了一聲，「還不快點？賀瑞斯 · 柯克蘭？」在呼喚他親自賦予「香/港」的名字之時刻意加重了語氣，亞瑟刻意提醒跪著的少年他的身分。他是亞瑟·柯克蘭的所有物，無論如何反抗亦然。
Relationships: England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	支配

**Author's Note:**

> 半強逼的H，一種大家都有病的概念，介乎在consensual與non-consensual中間（胡言亂語  
> 港仔少許斯德哥爾摩症有+大/英/帝/國時期的黑英  
> 時間設定大概19世紀後期，港/英殖民開始後不久
> 
> 主港仔視角  
> （港仔認為自己仍是「王嘉龍」，但在英/國眼中他是「Horace Kirkland」，因此文中出現兩種稱呼）
> 
> 全篇國語/書面語進行

**【APH英香】支配**

  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟坐在桃花心木的椅子上，頭微微向右傾，一雙祖母綠的眼眸毫無溫度，像個帝王睨睥世人般俯視王嘉龍。指尖勾起了皮帶的扣將其鬆開，然後俐落地拉開褲子。

他向跪在他眼前的東亞殖民地抬了抬頭，示意他開始動作。王嘉龍咬了咬唇，顫抖的雙手緩緩伸向亞瑟的下身。看著這樣戰戰兢兢的王嘉龍，亞瑟笑得更加狂傲了，他的下體因興奮而開始微微昂起。從上看不見低著頭的王嘉龍的表情，可他卻能從少年的身體語言中得知他可是不太情願。

「又不是第一次，你還不知道怎麼做嗎？」

王嘉龍的睫毛低垂，他默默地看著宗主國的性器，把唇咬得更緊了。

「嗯？」他挑眉，重重地哼了一聲，「還不快點？賀瑞斯 · 柯克蘭？」

在呼喚他親自賦予「香/港」的名字之時刻意加重了語氣，亞瑟刻意提醒跪著的少年他的身分。他是亞瑟·柯克蘭的所有物，無論如何反抗亦然。

坦白而言，王嘉龍對於亞瑟並非全然的無動於衷。他確實是對這一個殖民者充滿依戀。他心知肚明自己對這個強大的男人的愛慕幾乎是病態的。

也是的，問誰會喜歡上這一個把他當成玩具的人呢。

——可偏偏，王嘉龍就是如此迷戀著他。

或許是缺愛所致，王嘉龍似乎註定會迷上一個給予他多一點注意的人。哪怕他對王嘉龍的注意只是與利益掛勾，毫無半分感情。

在大/英/帝/國的眼裡，生意就是生意。他在乎的就只有獲利多少，就只懂得計算、掠奪以及操控。

王嘉龍湊近了男人的鼠蹊部，張開了嘴把整根陰莖含進嘴裡。敏感的部位被溫暖的口腔包覆之際，亞瑟閉上了眼睛，雙唇間溢出一聲嘆息。

男人的性器幾乎佔據了整個口腔，王嘉龍的舌頭動彈不得，只能默默地擺著頭吞吐著。柔軟的短髮被人從後扯著，然後整個頭顱被人施力按下。王嘉龍乾咳了聲，異物頂在喉頭的滋味讓他不適，偏偏他的宗主國卻異常熱愛反覆頂到最深處。

淚水從臉頰滑落，王嘉龍閉眼，想要把淚水鎖在眼簾後，卻徒勞無功。他不願被亞瑟知道他在哭的事實，哪怕他早已因為大腿間濕潤的觸感而早已發現。

他一面吞吐著，一面強逼自己想著快樂的回憶。腦海中閃過林曉梅微笑的臉龐，她正向自己伸出手。女孩微笑的臉容褪去，旋即換成他坐在大哥的肩上騎馬的溫暖記憶。

他， **王嘉龍** ，是為了守護最心愛的家人，才甘願委屈自己來到這個男人的身邊。

再忍一下，再忍耐一下便可以了。

諷刺的是他在忍耐的過程中，卻不慎愛上了這一個綁匪。

敷上後腦的手狠心地告訴王嘉龍，他正在活在噩夢中的事實。男人扯著他的髮，把他的頭粗暴地拉開。指尖抬起王嘉龍的下巴，看見他一雙失焦的眼因為淚水而微微泛紅。亞瑟俯身吻上殖民地，肆意噬咬王嘉龍因為剛才粗暴的抽插而有點紅腫的下唇。唇間傳來刺痛的感覺，王嘉龍低聲嗚咽了一下。

好討厭、好討厭、好討厭這個讓他家庭失散的海賊。

卻又好喜歡、好喜歡、好喜歡這個偽裝成紳士的陰險小人。

王嘉龍想，大概他早已瘋掉了。狂亂的漩渦把他拉進深水處，再也無法思考了。

就只能永遠這樣沉淪下去，是嗎？

「坐上來。」

男人唇上泛起狂傲的笑，他命令道。

「取悅我，賀瑞斯 · 柯克蘭。」

他朝王嘉龍拋出一罐軟膏。

「快點。」

草草作潤滑後，王嘉龍跨坐在亞瑟的腿上，扶著男人堅挺的慾望咬牙坐下去。他看見宗主國的一雙綠眼戲謔地凝視著自己明顯也抬頭的男根，嘴角的笑越發不屑。

「居然這樣被挑逗得硬了，你可真是變態。」

王嘉龍不作回應，一鼓作氣坐到最深處。眸中流露出倔強，他冷靜地凝視著亞瑟的臉，雙手搭在男人的肩。

他就是這樣變態的人啊，愛上了應是他最討厭的綁匪，甘願被他擺弄支配，身心也遭到他的玷污。

亞瑟咬上了王嘉龍的耳尖，似乎在不滿王嘉龍仍不動。稍候幾秒鐘之後，王嘉龍深吸了一口氣，終於開始試探性地搖著腰肢。

他的動作不深不淺，明明並非挑逗，但看在亞瑟的眼裏卻更像是赤裸裸的誘惑。少年奮力擺著腰，動作卻因為他坐在亞瑟身上這個問題而緩慢得痛苦。心癢不耐的亞瑟終於放棄了讓王嘉龍好好服侍他的願望，雙手不懂憐香惜玉用力捏著雪白的股瓣，開始狂亂地抽插著，動作絲毫與溫柔掛不上關係。

他感到少年把臉埋在他的頸窩，一聲又一聲破碎的呻吟溢出。他熟知王嘉龍身體的每一處敏感處，畢竟這副身子確實是亞瑟調教出來的，來自東亞經歷內斂文化洗禮的他，來到他的家裡之前倒是不懂情事。

低頭瞥見王嘉龍的下體也同樣高高昂起，他鬆開原本捏著屁股的其中一手粗暴為他套弄。王嘉龍整個人在亞瑟的手觸及敏感部位之際像是觸電般震了震，想要努力克制的呻吟聲突然抽高。

此刻的王嘉龍早已被情慾徹底蒙蔽了理智，他突然忘記了為何自己曾經如此討厭亞瑟。或許這樣的性事可算得上是強逼，但王嘉龍早已把那些被逼的不快感拋諸腦後，腦海裏只能想起的就是想要宣洩的快感。

亞瑟霸道地吻著他的唇，舌尖傳來男人午後剛喝過的紅茶的味道。王嘉龍被吻得雙眼迷糊，五感全亂了套，只感到他的全身上下被亞瑟的每一絲氣味覆蓋。下體和後穴傳來的多番刺激快要把他整個人推上高潮，他的雙手緊緊捏著亞瑟軍服上的領帶，低頭看見男人帶繭的手正在奮力套弄他硬得發痛的慾望，羞恥的感覺讓他想別過頭來，卻同時又無法自拔不願移開視線。

少年很快達到了高潮，王嘉龍射出的液體落在亞瑟的手上，當中少許沾到了男人的軍服，可他卻露出一副不介意的模樣。亞瑟勾唇瞄了瞄耳尖紅得可以滴出血的王嘉龍，張嘴舔著殖民地落在他手上的白濁，惹得他馬上低頭迴避這樣情色的畫面。腰肢的抽插力度不減，亞瑟也在不久之後射出。稍作喘息後少年緩緩從男人的腿上爬起，嬌軟無力的腰卻讓他再次跌坐在亞瑟的大腿上，赤裸的臀部與軍服的粗布摩擦，再過片刻後才能使勁從亞瑟的腿上爬起。

股間男人留下的白液讓他感到不適，可他卻心知肚明沒有這個時間可以好好清理。

「不許清理，直接穿衣服。」似乎看出了王嘉龍的想法，亞瑟湊在他的耳邊低聲命令道，「讓我射在你裡面的東西好好提醒你，你是我的所有物。」

他俯身撿起了內褲和長褲，精液從股瓣之間滑落大腿。稍微抹走大腿上的白色痕跡後，王嘉龍穿戴整齊重新站在亞瑟面前。他射在亞瑟身上的精液早已抹去，男人低頭輕吻他的臉頰，招手示意他跟上，便頭也不回離去。

大門在他們的身後重重關上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


會場上人聲沸騰，這是個熱鬧的舞會。

亞瑟裝出一幅謙謙君子的模樣，與不久之前那個粗暴的男人完全相違，仿佛剛才的事情只是一場幻覺，然而從後穴傳來那無法忽視的黏糊感，卻讓王嘉龍憶起不久之前那場激烈的情事。

男人回頭衝他一笑，那笑容滿是侵略與佔有。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
